Gentleman's Attire
The is an outfit available to be worn by John Marston in Red Dead Redemption. It makes the player look like a wealthy high-class aristocrat, and will allow the player to enter High Stakes Poker in Blackwater. In-game description "Wearing this high-class attire allows you into the high stakes Poker games in Blackwater." Acquisition To unlock the outfit go to the pause menu, scroll down to Social Club. Then click on the "Y" or "Triangle" button to "Sign In". If you already have a Social Club account, you will be asked to sign into it. If not, you will be prompted to create a new one. After the process is finished, then the Gentlemen's Attire will be in your outfit menu the next time you save. The outfit will also be automatically unlocked for anyone who had linked their account before Redemption was released. Trivia *This is the only other outfit besides the Cowboy Outfit that is present at the beginning of the game. *When worn, any facial hair on the player's face will be shaved, instead being replaced with a smart mustache. *When worn as Jack Marston his hair will be tied in a short ponytail in the back. This isn't present with any of the other hatless outfits. *The 'High stakes' Poker game costs $250 to enter, and cheating is not an option as you cannot wear the Elegant Suit while playing here. Using this outfit in the high stakes poker games can be an easy way to get the High Roller trophy/achievement. *This outfit is shown in one of the trailers when the narrator says: "You may get a great deal wealthier in the process". *Note that when wearing this outfit you may receive different dialog from NPCs e.g: Cowboy Outfit- "Who's this cowboy beside you?" Gentleman's Attire- "Who's this nice man beside you?" *If you tip your hat to someone while wearing this outfit, Marston will tip the brim of his invisible hat. *A glitch occasionally occurs with this suit. Sometimes the player can play High stakes poker without even having the suit in game. *There is a known glitch where players are signed up with Social Club and will join the accounts and save the game but still won't be able to use it. Rockstar Games says they are working on fixing this problem. One proven way to fix this glitch (on PS3) is to load your game, disconnect your internet, then reconnect it and check your Outfits. *This is one of the 5 outfits that doesn't have a hat. However in certain missions (like The Burning) he will be wearing a hat. *Marston's Bandolier isn't shown while wearing this outfit. *If the player wears this while playing as Jack Marston, his hair will be pulled back into a ponytail. *R* released this outfit for Xbox Live and PlaystationHome as a reward for gaining a certain amount of multiplayer XP points. Gallery File:Gentlemans_Attire.png|A fine, sophisticated gentleman, indeed. File:Rdr_gentleman's_attire.jpg high stakes poker.png|Playing a game of High Stakes Poker es:Traje de Caballero Category:Redemption Outfits Category:Redemption DLC Category:Outfits Category:Single Player